Desperate Passion
by KitsueMage
Summary: Kaname was bored. And when Kaname is bored, things usually do not turn out well for a certain ex-human. KanameXZero May add to it later if I have the time and ideas. But for now, it is a one-shot.
1. Passion

_**Desperate Passion**_

I was high off orange flavored _Fanta_ and these are the results. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Vampire Knight and make no profit off this work.

_**A/N:**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews for my other fic, In Too Deep. This takes place after my other fic. Read and review as usual. **This is a mostly smut fic.** (Which is why it's rated 'M') Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.

As you can see from my stories, I do not like Yuuki. I might reference to her, but other than that, let's pretend she is out of the picture, shall we?

* * *

Kaname was bored. _So bored._

Zero was in his Day classes. Probably sleeping through them… again. And seeing their nightly activities, it didn't surprise the pureblood. But the hunter somehow managed to retain his 'Top Student' record, even with all the _activities_ in the day and night. Kaname was obviously not wearing him down enough. Either that or the hunter was a natural genius, which, again, didn't surprise Kaname.

Kaname wanted to go visit the hunter. Gaze silently at him as the teacher droned on and on about something. Watch the cute face that softened and relaxed as he slumbered. Hear the slow and rhythmic breathing of the boy. He ached to be close to him, to see him, to touch him, to _taste_ him. But Kaname knew better. If he randomly appeared during Day class hours, it would just cause problems for Zero. There would be a lot of explanations that would no doubt trouble the hunter. So he stayed where he was: in the hunter's room.

Kaname sat down of the hunter's bed. Then he laid, face up, and pulled a pillow from behind his head, pressing the material to his face. It was so _Zero._ The deep rich scent of the boy pierced sharply into Kaname's brain as he inhaled deep. _Ahhh._ Kaname could stay here forever, in Zero's room, knowing that the boy lived here. The pureblood could _feel_ Zero. It was stronger here than anywhere else. Except perhaps directly on the hunter's body. And Kaname, despite making love to Zero every night, wanted to touch him again. No, he _needed_ to feel the hunter. The boy had a secret way of relaxing the pureblood, forcefully pulling down every defense that Kaname had carefully compiled through years and years of hard work. But Kaname did not feel threatened in any way. Rather it was a very reassuring feeling. He felt he could relax in Zero's presence, which would probably make any vampire jump with horror at the amount of trust.

Zero had no idea that the pureblood was lurking in his room. And so, Kaname waited. Kaname would probably wait to the end of the Earth for the hunter. But that didn't stop the pureblood from being bored. And when Kaname is bored, things usually do not turn out well for a certain ex-human.

Last time Kaname was bored, he absentmindedly thought of different scenarios that Zero would look best in. Then when the hunter came back from classes, Kaname had dragged the boy into his bedroom and insisted on trying out several of them. It resulted in a very exhausted ex-human and a very aroused Kaname. Zero eventually had fallen asleep from all the pleasure, not doing any of the homework that day. So Kaname did it for him. It _was_ his fault (Kaname was sure Zero would blame him), but it was _so_ worth it. It also resulted in Kaname getting new ideas they could try.

Kaname closed his eyes. He still had several hours before Zero would return. Kaname _had_ to think of something new they could try before the ex-human got back from classes. Maybe… Bondage! They haven't tried that yet! Okay… now location and what to do… Kaname began planning this out all in his head, not realizing he was dozing off.

_--_

_Kaname pushed the hunter on the bed. They were in Kaname's room, Zero just arriving back from classes. Kaname gave Zero a deep brief kiss, enough to steal the hunter's breath, but stood up right after moving to his large desk._

"_Kaname?" Zero panted. His silvery white hair was fanned on the pureblood's pillows, eyes glazed with desire. His face was slightly flushed, visible only by the dim candle light. Yes, Zero would only make this face; only show this side of himself to Kaname. And the pureblood desired to see this side of the hunter. So much._

"_Zero, trust me," Kaname said softly, approaching the hunter, with small, but strong, silver chains._

"_Kaname, I do," Zero said, turning his gaze slightly so he could see the item in the pureblood's hands. His eyes widened slightly. Obviously he didn't think Kaname would do this._

"_Wait," Zero would say, a little bit of his spark flaring in his voice, sitting up. "Kaname, you can't seriously expect me to go through with this." Zero had never been restrained before, by anyone. Anyone who tried got burned pretty badly, and now Kaname was suggesting this as __**foreplay**__?_

"_Shhh," Kaname smiled seductively, "Trust me Zero; you'll love it." He moved slowly, almost gliding, to Zero, placing the chains near the pillows and guiding Zero down again. Zero 'oofed' as his back hit the mattress. His face was flushed deeply and there was a small note of hesitation on his face. He watched as Kaname, gently gripped his wrists, pulling it above his head and snapping the chain in place. Kaname looped the chains around a metal bar that was on the bed post, and attached the other side on Zero's other wrist._

"_Zero, Zero, Zero, like this your just," Kaname undid Zero's tie with his teeth, "so," Now the pureblood was unbuttoning Zero's Day jacket, pulling the white inner-shirt open swiftly as if he couldn't wait to touch the hunter, "__**irresistible**_**.**_" Kaname's mouth was tracing Zero's neck, slowly moving down, feeling the little shivers run through the boy's body with every breath on his moon-pale skin. Sweat began to form on both bodies._

"_Kaname," Zero chanted softly, "Kaname, please." The pureblood moved lower, deliberately ignoring the hunter's nipples, placing all his attention on his lover's pants. Kaname opened them, pulling them off Zero, along with his boxers. Zero gasped sharply as a brush of cool air hit his erection. Kaname took his sweet time at pulling the ex-human's shirt open wider so he could see and reach more of the pearly white skin. Kaname moved up and brought their lips together, unbuttoning his own shirt with one hand. He pulled it off and chucked it somewhere behind him, after all, who needs a shirt when you've got a fully aroused hunter under them? And adding to that, who needs pants when they were aching, almost physically, to bury himself deeply into Zero?_

_Kaname chucked his pants somewhere behind him too. He'd fetch it later, if he remembered that is. Kaname pulled away to look at the picture that Zero had displayed in front of the pureblood. Zero's eyes were light red with lust, just shining very lightly through the night by the candle. But Kaname didn't need the fire to see Zero's flushed cheeks. He could easily read the hunter's distress by the pout formed on the boy's face. Zero was, after all, chained up and not allowed to move, so he couldn't force Kaname to hurry up. The only way Zero could convince the pureblood into moving faster was a verbal battle. The only problem was, Kaname was a very patient person thus making it very difficult to persuade the pureblood. So, Zero decided to cheat a little. _

"_Ka-na-me," Zero whispered, drawing out the pureblood's name with every tiny breath, "Ka-na-me, take me," He said softly, his eyes burning with deeper desire. Zero rolled his hips upward, brushing against Kaname's arousal. "Please, Kaname? I want you," Zero's face was one of pure lust; "I need you." Zero threw his head back into the soft silk pillows feeling the smooth material brush against his skin, moaning softly, "Please, Kaname? You will take me, won't you? You will fill me, won't you?" His voice had a touch of curiosity in it, while he looked at Kaname with half lidded, glazed red eyes._

_Kaname had to fight very hard to resist the tempting body under him. Zero, apparently, knew how to talk Kaname into these kinds of things. The irresistible lure of the hunter's voice almost enough to make Kaname pound mercilessly into him. He knew it would hurt the hunter, knew that Zero would probably not forgive him for it, but Zero was asking for it. Even if Zero begged and screamed for him to stop, Kaname doubted he could. So to distract himself, Kaname sank his fangs down into an artery in the ex-human's smooth neck, half to please, half to punish. _

"_Ohhhh, Kaname!" Zero half screamed. Kaname drank several gulps deeply before flicking his tongue sensually, as payback, across the wounds. Zero's body nearly exploded with pain and pleasure. Zero groaned loudly, the chains clinking as he fought to remain control of his body. At times like these, Kaname loved being the dominate one. And Zero loved it too. He loved the way that Kaname would completely dominate him, while still satisfying his needs. Without words, Kaname would know what he wanted._

_Kaname smiled wickedly. He moved down slowly, his tongue darting out every now and then to taste the hunter's skin. He paused right above Zero's right nipple and blew on it softly. Zero shivered, but before he knew what was going on, Kaname had covered it with his mouth, sucking and nipping it in a very suggestive manner. Zero growled, trying to move his arms, but finding that he couldn't. The hunter relented, groaning in pleasure, biting his lip slightly, but not breaking the skin, trying to stifle his moans._

_Kaname gave a deep chuckle. Doing this was fun too! Kaname switched, flicking his tongue across Zero's left nipple, watching the ex-human squirm underneath him. Kaname's eyes glittered with affection and amusement as he continued his path downward. He dipped his tongue into Zero's belly button, fully enjoying the soft gasp that came from the hunter._

_Zero had to suck in a sharp breath when Kaname's lips had neared his arousal. 'Kaname wasn't going to…?!' But his train of thought was interrupted when the pureblood licked the sensitive tip of his arousal. "Kaname! Please!" Zero begged. But the pureblood refused the hunter, but not without great effort, going at a devastatingly slow pace. Kaname slowly flicked his tongue at the tip, and then, holding the hunter's hips down, he took him deep. _

_Zero screamed, quite loudly, in deep bliss. Kaname brushed his fangs across the hunter's erection, but didn't cut him. Instead he opted to suck him. Slowly, but surely, he applied pressure. Zero thrashed around, tossing his head back and forth, trying to control his body's reaction. The chains began to cut painfully into the hunter's wrists, but in Zero's state it was delicious welcoming pain. It allowed him to focus in the pain instead of the overwhelming pleasure applied below._

_Kaname was displeased. This was __**supposed**__ to be the hunter's __**punishment**__ for teasing him like he did! So he let go of the hunter's hips, pulled out a tube of lubricant, applied it on his hand and pushed a finger in still applying pressure to the flesh in his mouth. _

_Zero gasped and then groaned. "Kaname!" Zero hissed, "Ka-na-me." He said slowly in the same teasing voice that he used before. Kaname's eyes narrowed. How__** dare**__ the ex-human still tease him when he was the one in control! __**Oh, **__he __**will**__ make the hunter__** pay**__! Kaname growled, the vibrations sending a dark shiver in Zero's body. Then he sucked, __**hard**__. _

_Zero threw his head back, his mouth opened in a completely silent scream as he released, just as hard into the pureblood's mouth. Kaname swallowed, his eyes burning with deep satisfaction, and his fingers moved, deep and unforgiving in the hunter's body. Kaname brought his head up, his eyes showing a kind of furious anger directed at the ex-human, making the after shivers of pleasure into ones of desire. _

"_Are you mad, Kaname?" Zero asked, slowly, "Let me fix that for you." _

_With that the hunter lifted his hips, very slightly. The movement was very faint, but made Kaname's fingers go deep enough to hit the hunter's prostrate. Kaname's eyes burned, once again, with satisfaction. It seemed that Zero was the only one who knew how to please the pureblood. Without a word, Kaname leaned down to the tempting flesh of the hunter's neck, and as Zero arched his body a few inches into the air, revealing the smooth surface, Kaname bit down. This time, it was purely to pleasure._

_Zero screamed again, his arousal pressing in the pureblood's stomach. Kaname was just as hard, and needing to feel the connection with the hunter, pulled out his fingers. Kaname was ready and Zero was more than ready. Neither could wait. Fangs still in Zero's neck, not chugging, but lapping at the blood in slow fluid movements, Kaname pushed himself in, deep._

_Zero's face registered a slight bit of pain, before the pleasure completely took over. Kaname slipped out smoothly and pushed himself in deep again. But it wasn't deep enough. The heartbeat under Kaname's fangs quickened, either in pain or in impatience. Kaname slid his fangs out and cleaned the blood off the boy's neck. Zero was no longer afraid of Kaname's bite, and that made every moment of their sensual love-making precious. Kaname frowned and tried to find the small bundle of sensitive nerves, that he knew would drive Zero insane with pleasure._

_Zero looked up to meet Kaname's dark reddish-brown eyes. Kaname's movements were fast, faster than usual. The hunter struggled, but managed to keep up with the abnormally fast pace. It was almost as if Kaname was… desperate. Desperate to pleasure the him. And quite frankly, Zero had no complaints. Kaname had promised that Zero would enjoy this, even in the chains, and he was. Immensely. _

_Kaname __**was**__ desperate. He wanted, no, __**needed**__ this. To feel this connection, to be __**inside**__ the boy. He just couldn't get enough. Every time they made love, it just made Kaname more and more desperate to feel it again. It was like a drug. One taste, one touch, and Kaname was hooked. Hell, it almost scared him to think the hunter would leave him. Kaname was already so attached to the boy, without him, the pureblood might go crazy. Zero held so much power over the pureblood in his grasp. And because of that, he technically had the whole vampire world in his hands. But Kaname knew Zero would never hurt him on purpose; never abuse this power he had. And because of this trust, Kaname had literally placed himself in the hunter's palm. Probably an unwise choice, but Zero was the only one._

_With one well aimed thrust, Zero's body jerked up, a deep pleasured gasp ripped itself from his throat. Before Zero's body could register the feeling, Kaname pounded into that spot again and again._

_Kaname groaned. This was __**heaven**__. Just looking at the ex-human's pleasured face, those lips parted slightly, his eyes half lidded and sparking red with lust, and the light flush to the hunter's skin was enough to send him over the edge. But Kaname denied his own release. Not until the hunter had cum first._

_Mercilessly, Kaname pounded into Zero's body. Zero thrashed, throwing his head side to side as pleasure tore through out every cell. He groaned, slightly frustrated that he was still not able to move his hands, Zero yanked on the chains hard enough that he knew it would bruise later._

"_Kaname, Kaname please," Zero whimpered, "Kaname-!" _

_Zero's body tightened around the pureblood's flesh as he gave a final scream, his body being torn apart by mind-blowing pleasure. Kaname forcefully wrung out all the pleasure, delaying the pleasure from the hunter's release as long as he was able to._

--

Kaname woke up, snapping out of his little daydream. Damn; he had _that_ little problem again. The door handle turned, and Kaname froze for a second. Then sensing the familiar presence, he relaxed. Here came his method of resolving the problem.

Zero looked slightly more than surprised when he saw the pureblood in his room and lying on his bed. Zero was complaining under his breath all the way back from class about derivatives and his stupid Advanced Calculus teacher for assigning almost ten pages of work. But usually if a vampire was nearby, even in the state of distraction, he would be able to sense them. He was a hunter after all.

Zero could guess what Kaname was here for, but determinately ignored him. He had to finish his homework before Kaname caught him. He dropped his schoolbag next to his desk, pulling out a small slip of paper with the homework of the day written on it. He also took out his calculus textbook and a new sheet of lined paper. Then he unclipped the bloody rose from his belt and placed it next to the pureblood, on the bedside table. Then finding it too warm in his jacket, Zero slipped out of it and placed it on his chair.

Wrong move.

Zero found himself, not a second later, pinned face-down to his own bed. Kaname was yanking off the clothes from both their bodies and fiercely kissing the back of the hunter's neck. Zero could feel the pureblood's arousal pressed against his back through Kaname's pants and his white shirt.

"Kaname," Zero said, slightly alarmed, "What are you--?!"

"Zero," Kaname breathed desperately, "Please let me."

"Kaname, I have homework," Zero said, trying to push the pureblood off his back. It was proving to be a very difficult task though, "Kaname-"

"I'll do it for you," Kaname said quickly, "Zero, _please_!"

Zero froze. Was Kaname _begging_ him? Zero looked backwards slightly so he could take a glimpse of Kaname's face. The pureblood's eyes were shining with need; his facial expression showed Zero that he was scared that the ex-human would reject him. Did he really desire him _that_ much? '_Damn,_' Zero thought, _'I'm too nice for my own good.'_

"Alright," Zero said softly, turning back around and pressed his face into the pillows, "Okay, then. Go ahead."

Kaname's eyes shined, this time with passion. "I have a new idea I want to try out," he whispered seductively, "Want to give it a try?"

Zero shivered with anticipation, "Sure, why not?" He still remembered last time Kaname had an idea. It left him extremely sore the next day, but it had been incredible.

"But first," Kaname mumbled into the back of Zero's neck, ravishing it with loving care, "We get warmed up shall we." As if they were talking about a marathon they were going to run.

Zero let out a slow breath of, "Kaname…"

Kaname growled, trembling in anticipation. He was so lost in Zero; he couldn't even find himself anymore. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I am quite aware that Zero is OOC in most parts of this fic, but remember: Kaname was _dreaming._


	2. Notice

Hello! It's me again. Well I want to tell you that my works are graciously being translated into Vietnamese by kanze885. Please do not send me a notice that my works are being plagiarized by her. I have given her permission to do so.

But please do notify me if kanze885 is not giving credit to me. I worked very hard to create this, so I don't appreciate not getting credit for it.

And if you wish to translate my works, do ask before-hand.

The reason I write only one-shots or two-shots is because I suck at updating. I will most likely create In Too Deep and Desperate Passion into a series, with each chapter separately. If I feel like it, I might create a story but don't think I'll have regular updates.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Reviews inspire me to write more and faster.

I may create a sequal for this. Just something to look forward to... In the distant future. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
